Your Ex Lover Is Dead
by omgwtfkitteh
Summary: Years have past. Dib is nineteen now and bitterness lingers, but not in the form you all might think. [DADR OneShot]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters. Not even Alexi. He's just some guy from Mysterious Mysteries. This story is inspired by a song called _Your Ex Lover Is Dead._

**Beta: **Heartless7

Footsteps were heard coming nearer and nearer to two bodies that leaned against a beat up car in the parking garage. Neither person seemed to give notice, but the taller individual did shift around a bit. In seconds there was the sound of a throat clearing, but no voice after it. It was the only signal the person was going to give.

The taller person leaning against the car lifted his eyes from the ground to look over who had interrupted the silence. There was a narrowed eyed stare before a quirk of lips came to his face. "Finally, I thought you would never get here. Elliot said you were usually on time. Usually he's not a liar, especially about you, Dwicky." The man moved away from the car and poked the smaller body beside him to do the same.

There was weak laughter from the individual known as Dwicky, a man who still kept his shaggy hair and same goatee. The rumpled tie and off-white office shirt was gone and in its place were normal, casual street clothes. "Well, I had a lot of stuff to pack. It's hard to part with everything in that dinky little place." He lifted a giant suitcase that was much bigger then his head. "Sorry about making you wait, Alexi." He let the suitcase drop back to his side after he spoke up again.

"Don't worry about it." Alexi waved a dismissive hand at such comments, just as quickly letting it drop back down as he seemed to come to a realization. "Oh, um, Dwicky, I hope you don't mind that I drive home a friend that works with me. His name is-"

"I believe we've met before." It was all Dwicky could respond with as he stared at the scythe lock of hair and the pair of eyes behind thick lenses, all four of which turned to look at him.

Silence.

"Alriiiight then." Alexi looked between Dwicky and the lanky teenager at his own side. "Well, I'll just take your bag then." Without waiting for a response from Dwicky, Alexi walked over to the man and took the suitcase from the other's hand with more trouble then he actually let on. As the other two continued to stand on the cement of the garage, Alexi loaded up the back of the car. "All done!" Alexi looked back up and frowned when the two hadn't even attempted to get into the car. "Hey, come on now. We have a long trip ahead of us so hurry up and load into the car."

Dwicky watched as the teen walked away from him without a second glance to open the back door and get in. It only caused him to let out a very heavy sigh before he made his own way towards the passenger side to do the exact same.

Once Alexi was inside, the car was started and pulled out of the parking garage. It was an annoyance of twists and turns, but no one said anything about it. No one said anything at all. Alexi was happy enough just humming to himself and no one paid him any mind. Dwicky, on the other hand, kept his eyes on the passenger side mirror where he could see a clear view of the back seat.

Those eyes. He knew he had looked into them plenty of times before, but everything about him told him he shouldn't care to remember who the pale boy was. "Could you stop staring at me?"

Caught.

"I… um… S-Sorry." Dwicky quickly looked away from the mirror and instead, out the front window to keep himself busy. It wasn't very exciting. There was laughter off to the side which obviously came from Alexi, he tried to ignore it, but he couldn't.

"Nice job, Dib. You scared the poor guy." Even after the words there was still room for more laughter.

_Dib._

With that one name, those three letters, everything wanted to come flooding back. He was so afraid to let it, though. It was all painful. He had buried it all long ago and was sure Dib had as well. At least it looked that way by the way Dib had been acting so far. He couldn't help moving his eyes back to the mirror and to his surprise it was Dib who was staring at him. As soon as the teen noticed he was caught he looked away once again with an expressionless face. It left Dwicky even more confused.

The ride suddenly felt longer then it should have been. An hour felt like it turned into five and Dwicky wanted to scream at Alexi to let him out, but he couldn't because he was the man that was going to give him a place to stay until he got himself together. It was then he noticed the annoyed look on Alexi's face and he decided to question it if only to get his mind off of other things. "What's wrong?"

"Piece of junk is almost out of gas. I'm going to have to pull over somewhere and fill it up. Not to mention I'm starving, so I'll be grabbing something to eat for the trip as well." He looked at the other two occupants. "You two want anything?" He got a no from both Dwicky and Dib which only earned them a shrug. "Your loss." Silence again after that, but it was fine for everyone with a troubled mind at the moment.

It took longer then expected to find a gas station. It amazed everyone in the car that they hadn't ended up on the side of the road. Alexi only laughed and patted the car stating that 'she was a keeper.' Both Dwicky and Dib watched as the man filled up the car before finally leaving to go inside the small gas station.

They were left alone.

Silence again.

Dwicky twiddled his thumbs while Dib looked out his window. It was awkward; rhe tension was so high. Dwicky had no idea what to say to the teenager behind him, but at the same time he knew he wouldn't have another chance. Alexi would be back soon, depending on how many snacks he decided to get.

"Dib." The name slipped in a sad tone.

"I don't want to talk to you." The statement sounded final and it was cruel. Dib narrowed his eyes, but never looked away from the window. He felt it safer that way. He couldn't look through that mirror again.

Dib might have wanted to keep his gaze away from the mirror, but Dwicky refused to. Dib's words stung, but the man didn't want to give up so easily. "I didn't know you would be coming along. Alexi didn't say anything about you. Hell, I didn't even know you worked with him. It's-" He was cut off.

"Yes, it's amazing how little you know about me, isn't it?" Finally Dib did turn his gaze to the mirror. If the words didn't hurt that angry stare did. "I needed a ride, that was all. Get over it." He looked back towards the window. "I have." The words meant more then let on.

Dwicky bit his lip to keep the immediate frown off of his face, but still he stared. So much silence. He was starting to hate every bit of it. He needed to choose a safer route. "So then, where is it you work? Alexi didn't tell me much." Shaky ground didn't mean he couldn't ask a few simple questions.

Dib's mouth didn't move for a long time, but his expression changed. His eyes fell halfway and he gave a shrug. "On Mysterious Mysteries. I help with ideas for shows." As if realizing he was speaking normally with Dwicky, Dib's body tensed again and he shook his head. "Like you even care. Stop showing fake interest in my life."

"Damn it, Dib!" Dwicky couldn't help snapping. "I'm just trying to talk to you, just let me do that. So I screwed up. Just bury it!" The mirror was forgotten again and instead the man turned in his seat so he could actually face Dib.

"I did, but here you are!" Dib shouted right back. He wasn't about to back down from this man. "You didn't just screw up; you screwed up double time, _Mister_ Dwicky." He knew the man hated when he attached the title to the name, and that was exactly why he used it. "I may have forgiven you when you came back before, but I _refuse_ to forgive you now!"

"I told you the reasons why it couldn't happen anymore, Dib. Please don't hold this grudge! Things wouldn't have been easy. They would have been horrible. I told you all of this and expected you not to be this way. I was never lying about the way I acted around you." Dwicky let out a loud sigh and fell back in his seat. "I'm sorry about almost forgetting you, but this has been just as hard on me as it has you."

Dib crossed his arms at those words while he gave a roll of his eyes. "Sure it has. You were just afraid. You couldn't handle the relationship, so you fled it. Let's forget about my feelings, right? You should have made up your mind before you made out with a sixteen year old under a tree."

"You remembered that?" Despite the tense situation Dwicky couldn't help smirking and looked through the mirror again.

Dib stayed silent and looked away from the man's gaze.

The silence was enough for Dwicky and he looked back out the window once again as he got his thoughts in order. "I always thought about your feelings. Everything I did, I always thought about your feelings. I always wanted to make sure you were okay. Whether you believe me or not, I can't really help anymore." He shifted around a little to get more comfortable without having to look at Dib out that damn mirror. "You're older now, older then when we parted again, but I still feel bad for putting you through everything I shouldn't have. For taking away what I shouldn't have, despite you letting me."

Dib's gaze snapped to the headrest on the passenger seat. All he could see was shaggy, black hair that was so familiar, and in a distant memory he could still feel it through his fingers. Always the same and never changed.

Dib blinked his eyes and quickly looked back out the window. "So am I."

Silence once more.

The driver side door opened. Neither of them had noticed Alexi leaving the gas station, but at the same time both of them had been too busy with each other. The man looked between the two with bags of chips and sodas. "I got you two food and drink anyway. You never know." No answer from either and the silence dragged on. "Okay then. I guess we'll get going again." The door was slammed shut as soon as Alexi was situated and the key turned. No one said anything. There was only Alexi's humming as the past was forgotten again.


End file.
